Conventionally, there is an information processing apparatus that can reduce a load of designing or operation of a network application (see PTL 1, for example). This information processing apparatus is an information processing apparatus that exchanges information with another apparatus via a network, including: a storage unit in which multiple objects are stored that are represented using a tree structure with multiple nodes, that are provided with a unique address indicating a position thereof in which identifying information for identifying itself in a network is coupled with object positional information indicating a position from a highest-level node to its own node in the tree structure by successively indicating name information indicating names of the respective nodes according to the tree structure, and that are provided with a data writing area for the address; an exchange unit that exchanges information represented by an external language via a network with another apparatus, and that sequentially processes a request for at least one of calling, writing, deletion, and partial change of an object having a designated address and stored in the storage unit; and an engine unit including a first conversion unit that acquires at least one object represented by an external language via a network together with a process request, and that converts the acquired object into information represented by an internal language while maintaining the tree structure of the acquired object, a control unit that interprets an address of a requested object, and that executes a requested process on the object of the interpreted address, and a second conversion unit that converts an object stored in the storage unit into an external language while maintaining the tree structure of the object.